


to the little guys

by crooked



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, album cover artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Unrepetently hipster) album covers for Lehigh's 5 EPs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the little guys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Young Turks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203350) by [notallbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees). 



> [notallbees](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees) wrote a MAGNIFICENT fic titled [Young Turks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2203350/chapters/4827582) (which you should all read immediately if you're into StevexBucky, PeggyxSteve, StevexPeggyxBucky and the Howling Commandos as a punk band and why wouldn't you be?), and I was inspired to make up some cover art for Steve and Peggy's hipster band, Lehigh.

  
  
tracks:  
01\. work in a factory  
02\. another back alley  
03\. i need you

 

  
tracks:  
01\. great expectations  
02\. to the little guys  
03\. behind that diner

 

  
tracks:  
01\. a performing monkey  
02\. enemy lines

 

  
tracks:  
01\. in the blitz  
02\. we see red  
03\. a horrible dream  
04\. moving undercover

  


  
tracks:  
01\. eyes like north  
02\. storm  
03\. this is my choice


End file.
